Astronaut
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: 'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, Sending SOS from this tiny box, And I lost all signal when I lifted up, Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot, Can I please come down.../ "Sasuke.. tolong aku!""SongFic" Special For Fujoshi Independen


Akhirnya bisa kembali ke FFn, setelah mengalami masa-masa WB yang sangat menyiksa *curcol dikit*

Okee,, Sierra hadir dengan _SongFic_ spesial untuk Fujoshi Independece Day #3..

Ini Songfic pertama lho !

Selamat menikmati ...

* * *

><p>Astronaut<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer <strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Astronaut © Simple Plan

...

**Pairing **

Sasuke x Naruto

...

**Genre**

Drama, Romance (dikit)

...

**Warning**

Sho-ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll..

...

* * *

><p><em>Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?<em>

_My mind is running empty, In the search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me, It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Dan dia pun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keadaan sekitarnya.<p>

"Ini bukan kamarku," kata pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu sembari mengucek kedua matanya untuk menyempurnakan penglihatan.

Dia merasa badannya sangat ringan dan sepertinya pasokan oksigen pun tidak terlalu banyak.

Didedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang bernuansa silver dengan bentuk persegi panjang yang lumayan luas, beberapa benda ringan tengah melayang di udara.

Otak Naruto seperti sedang memproses data yang akan masuk kepikirannya, namun sepertinya proses tersebut memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Hingga kesadarannya kembali Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget.

"A..apa-apaan ini? A..aku.. aku ada dimana?"

Terlihat gurat cemas juga panik diwajahnya. Naruto melihat dirinya yang tengah memakai sebuah pakaian yang juga berwarna silver dan sepertinya menampung oksigen disana.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku dimana?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan ternyata sangat sulit berjalan dalam keadaan melayang karena tidak adanya gravitasi seperti ini. Dia pun sampai pada sebuah tempat khusus yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam tombol yang-entah-apa-itu, juga beberapa monitor dari ukuran kecil hingga besar berada disana.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Napasnya tercekat begitu melihat sebuah kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan hamparan luar angkasa yang bertabur ribuan bintang tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain, juga berbagai satelit dengan versinya masing-masing, dan tidak tertinggal beberapa planet yang terlihat dalam radius tidak kurang dari 800 meter.

Otak Naruto kembali memproses sebagian data untuk menganalisis peristiwa –yang menurutnya di luar nalarnya- yang tengah dialaminya detik ini juga.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Namun kehampaan lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto terduduk lemas pada sebuah kursi sambil meremas rambutnya. Frustasi dan kebingungan tengah melanda dirinya sekarang ini. Naruto tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana yang harus dia lakukan. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ratusan tombol disana dan tangannya terulur hingga menekan tombol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hijau yang berdiameter 3cm.

"(**· · · — — — · · ·**) Code SOS Signal Has Been Sent!"

Perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah monitor berukuran besar yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan juga simbol atas pengiriman sebuah pesan darurat yang telah berhasil dilakukannya.

Naruto bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena telah dengan baik melakukan sebuah usaha dengan perbandingan 1 : 100 untuk kata berhasil. Namun, dia telah melakukannya dan keberuntungan telah memihak kepadanya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut<em>

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

* * *

><p>Naruto tengah membaca sebuah partitur yang berisi panduan untuk mengemudikan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa. Dibacanya dengan seksama dan teliti supaya dirinya dapat mengendalikan pesawat tersebut. Beberapa kali, Naruto mencocokkan tombol-tombol juga alat-alat lain dari yang ada di dalam partitur dengan yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

Selama 17 tahun ini, baru kali ini lah Naruto merasa benar-benar serius dalam membaca. Partitur ini dapat menyelamatkannya, pikirnya. Hidupnya sekarang hanya dapat ditentukan olehnya sendiri. Bila ia dapat memahami isi partitur dengan baik dan dapat mengendalikan pesawat luar angkasa ini, tentu Naruto dapat keluar dari keadaan yang sangat terisolasi dengan dunia luar.

Di tengah bacaannya, Naruto teringat seseorang yang kini membuatnya menangis hingga air matanya menetes membasahi partitur yang ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Teme, tolong.. selamatkan aku..."

* * *

><p><em>Can I please come down, <em>

_cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa hari, Naruto telah terkurung di luar angkasa ini. Sama sekali tak ada penunjuk waktu. Menurut perkiraannya sendiri, ini sudahlah tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari ini, Naruto tetap berkutat pada partitur yang telah dibaca melebihi setengahnya.<p>

"Sial.. aku lapar," rutuknya saat para cacing mengganggu kegiatannya yang sangat berharga.

Naruto berjalan menuju beberapa tempat yang mungkin menyimpan persediaan makanan dengan bersusah payah, karena belum dapat mengendalikan diri dengan ketidak-adanya gravitasi. Dan beberapa benda yang ikut melayang sangat mengganggu kegiatannya.

Naruto membuka sebuah loker dan hanya ada sebuah kunci berwarna emas disana. Diambilnya kunci tersebut dan mencoba membuka loker disebelahnya lagi dan mendapatkan kunci yang sama, namun kini terdapat dua buah kunci.

"Kunci apa ini?"

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru tempat, dan matanya menemukan sebuah peti lumayan besar yang berwarna jingga. Dengan segera Naruto menggerakkan badannya menuju sebuah peti yang berada di paling ujung sudut ruangan.

"Peti apa ini?" katanya seraya membuka peti tersebut yang ternyata terkunci.

"Hmm?"

Salah satu kunci yang ada dalam genggamannya dimasukkan pada sebuah lubang yang terdapat di sisi tengah peti. Kunci pertamanya tidak cocok, dan mencoba kunci kedua.

Terdapat sebuah bunyi yang menandakan peti itu telah terbuka dan langsung saja Naruto mengangkat tutupnya dan mendapatkan isinya sebuah peti yang berbentuk lebih kecil.

"Apa-apaan ini, huh?" teriaknya kesal.

Naruto membuka peti kedua dengan kunci pertamanya dan peti itu pun terbuka yang berisi sebuah peti lagi yang berukuran lebih kecil dari peti kedua.

"Mau mempermainkanku, huh?"

Peti ketiga pun berhasil dibukanya. Naruto mengambil isinya yang merupakan sebuah alat semacam remot berukuran 10x5x2cm dan memiliki antena dengan panjang 7cm.

"Eh, apa ini?"

Pandangannya kembali kepada peti ketiga yang menghadirkan sebuah kunci berwarna merah dan berbentuk lebih kecil dari ketiga kunci sebelumnya.

"Arrgghh, kunci apa lagi ini!"

Kunci merah itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Naruto dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Ehhh, mau kemana kunci itu?"

Naruto memperhatikan kunci merah yang tengah bergerak dengan sendirinya seperti mencari sesuatu dan benar saja, kunci itu kini telah tergantung di sebuah lubang dari loker besar yang berwarna putih.

"Ahaha, terimakasih kalau begitu."

Dengan segera, Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati loker tersebut dan membukanya.

"Waahhh.. ini..."

Terlihat beberapa makanan ringan yang langsung santap juga minuman isotonik memenuhi loker besar ini. Naruto mengambil beberapa makanan dan langsung menyantapnya.

"Hm.. aku harus irit.. untuk persediaan kan.. Lagipula..."

Sorot matanya kini berubah menjadi sendu memikirkan kejadian yang tengah menimpanya sekarang.

"Lagipula.. aku tidak tahu akan sampai kapan berada disini.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari singgasananya dan dilanjutkan oleh tetes-tetes lainnya hingga menghadirkan aliran di pipi yang mempunyai tiga goresan tipis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa terdampar disini?"

"Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatku terasingkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin disini... Kumohon..."

"Kumohon seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini..."

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini.. tidak!"

"Tolong aku!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm deaf from all the silent, is it something that i've done ?<em>

_I know it there a million, i can't be the only one who's so disconnected_

_It's so different in my head, can anybody tell me why i'm lonely like satelite ?_

* * *

><p>"Tolong aku!"<p>

"Seseorang tolonglah aku!"

"Selamatkan aku!"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Tolong aku!"

Naruto berteriak frustasi, berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya dengan harapan ada seseorang diluar sana yang dapat menyelamatnya dan membawanya keluar dari tempat yang terasingkan ini.

Dia meremas rambutnya dengan keras, menekuk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke.. tolong aku!"

Sebuah nama terlontar dari bibirnya. Sebuah nama dimana harapannya bertumpu pada orang tersebut. Sebuah nama yang mana pemiliknya sangat dirindukannya. Sebuah nama dari orang terkasih dan cintanya.

* * *

><p><em>Now I lie awake and scream, in a zero gravity<em>

_And it's starting to weight down on me_

_Let's sbort this mission now, Can I please come down?_

* * *

><p>Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan teringat akan sebuah benda yang tadi ditemukannya.<p>

"Dimana?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sebuah remot di antara beberapa benda yang tengah melayang. Saat matanya menangkap apa yang dia cari, Naruto langsung mengejarnya dan menangkapnya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu disini."

Diperhatikan remot tersebut beserta tombol-tombolnya.

Naruto menekan sebuah tombol power dan menghidupkan remot tersebut. Matanya kembali berbinar.

"Pasti ada sesuatu... yang dapat menolongku."

Kini Naruto kembali berkutat pada partitur, membolak-balik halamannya mencoba mencari sebuah benda seperti yang di temukannya dalam partitur tersebut.

Pencariannya terhenti pada halaman yang menunjukkan angka 783. Disana tertera sebuah gambar yang sangat persis dengan yang ada di genggamannya.

_Sebuah alat yang dapat membuat penggunanya berkomunikasi dengan para penjelajah luar angkasa lain._

Sebaris kalimat yang dibacanya meningkatkan secercah harapannya.

Kembali dibacanya partitur tersebut dengan seksama. Dan setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada alat di genggamannya. Dilihatnya sebuah tombol kecil berbentuk segitiga berwarna putih.

_Tombol ini akan memanggil dan menyampaikan pesan secara otomatis pada para astronot lain._

Naruto memencet tombol tersebut sambil terus berharap dalam hati agar yang dilakukannya dapat membuahkan hasil.

Sebuah sinyal berwarna hijau terpancar dari antena alat tersebut dan sedetik berikutnya sinyal tersebut telah menghilang.

* * *

><p><em>So tonight I'm calling all astronaut, calling lonely people that the world forgot<em>

_If you hear my voice come pick me up, are you out there?_

_Cause you're all i've got!_

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa puluh bahkan ratus kali Naruto mengirimkan sinyal SOS dan memanggil keberadaan astronot lain melalui remotnya. Sepertinya hasilnya sia-sia, semua panggilannya tak ada yang membuahkan hasil, tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya, tak ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya, tak ada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut<em>

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_To the lonely people that the world forgot_

_Are you out there?_

_Cause you're all I've got_

* * *

><p>Keputus asaan tengah melanda dirinya saat ini.<p>

"Aku tidak dapat kembali.."

"Aku tidak dapat keluar dari sini.."

"Selamanya aku akan berada disini.."

"Selamanya dalam kesendirian ini.."

"Selamanya..."

Dan Entah sudah keberapa kalinya air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah dan diberi aba-aba apapun. Kesadarannya pun menghilang.

* * *

><p><em>Can I please come down?<em>

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._

_Can I please come down?_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Naruto membuka matanya dan kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan yang tertera jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat baju pemuda yang di peluknya basah.

"Sasuke, benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Sasuke."

Naruto senang dan sangat bahagia menyadari dirinya telah kembali. Kembali ke dunianya, juga kembali kepada orang terkasih yang telah berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Hn, tidak akan."

"Janji."

"Ya, aku janji."

"Terimakasih, Teme."

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang seseorang yang ada dalam dekapannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat pada Sasuke.

Safir dan Onyx pun bertemu.

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, tapi..."

"..."

"Satu hal yang pasti..."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"..."

"Dan aku akan selalu menemanimu, menjagamu, dan melindungimu..."

Safir milik Naruto kembali menjatuhkan permatanya dan kali ini tangan pucat Sasuke menghapus aliran permata tersebut. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba mengungkapkan semua kata cinta yang tak dapat diutarakannya dengan kata-kata melalui sebuah pelukan hangat juga kecupan mesra.

Hingga malam ini pun menjadi milik mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke.. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk itu.. Aishiteru.. Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah...<p>

Sierra mohon maaf apabila ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader dan juga kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam cerita.

Mohon sekiranya reader sekalian dapat memberikan masukan, kritik juga saran yang dapat membangun kualitas menulis Sierra.

Akhir kata Sierra ucapkan..

Review minna ^_^


End file.
